Trelawney's First True Prediction
by kangaroo
Summary: Professor Trelawney has apparently had 2 true visions, what was the first one? This is basically how twisty tailed around the Marauders lives became when they left Hogwarts. Please R&R. One shot.


A/N; Just thought I'd make a point about the difference between the Marauders at school and after October 31. 

Disclaimer; no, I don't make money from this, and no, I don't even own the subject its characters, setting or anything which I sure you know came from JK Rowling's pen.

Trelawney's First True Prediction 

Sybil Trelawney sat back in her high wing chair and tried to regain her breath. She had just experienced her first prediction, and it wasn't a happy one. The Marauders, the terrors that they were, had been the subject of her horrific vision. 

She thought of James Potter, his grinning face and cheerful personality. He and Lily Evans, the perfect Hogwarts couple, Head Boy and Head Girl, as if they were destined to be together. Even in death. Their happy laughter at their wedding and son's birth eerily haunted her as the images of them falling to the floor, silent screams on their faces flitted before her eyelids. She watched in horror as they left their son alone, completely alone in the huge daunting world, to hear forever in his dreams the last screams they uttered on their last night of life.

She thought of Peter Pettigrew; his admiration for the three other Marauders, the adoration for his powerful friends showing in his watery little eyes, his quiet snickering at their jokes and ecstatic glee when he finally understood a problem.  She saw him knelt before a figure most horrid, kissing the hem of the abhorred robes. She saw him sentence his once-best friend to Azkaban. She saw his life as a rat, living on the gutters and, true to his name, worming his way into a loving family, in a tragic opposite to his much more worthy friends.

She thought of Remus Lupin, the poor afflicted soul he was, his stony determination to never let his curse show and to live his life to the full. She remembered, with a small smile, his deep-set love for his friends and eternal gratitude to them for being just that. His quietly spoken authority over his friends, which served to help them pull off the most fiendish and elaborate plots and his clever ploys, allowing them to evade the due punishment. She saw with a sad countenance his life alone; years of monthly torture spent alone in a cellar no more than a cell, completely alone, without the comforting presence of his concerned and caring friends. She saw his broken heart and soul as he wept at his friends' funeral, the last marauder, deprived of all the best friends he had in one fatal and most despised swoop. She felt his rage and abysmal depression as he was ripped from his godson, however unofficial, and watched as he was taken to life of loneliness and unhappiness. She watched with a heart-wrenching sob as he struggled to understand, had his best friend betrayed them? or was there something more? He watched the 12 year struggle alone, scraping for money, barely earning enough to keep himself alive. She watched as however rough times got and however depressed he got he carried on, fighting to find something to live for, as the Last Marauder.

She thought of Sirius Black, his happy, smiling face and mischievous, carefree laugh. She saw his pranks with the other Marauders and his glee when he got one over on a professor. She saw his concern and determination to help his friends and his quiet pride when he excelled in class. She watched with a pain filled gasp as he fell to his knees before the smouldering ruins of a house and screamed for the death of his friends. She watched in horror as he was dragged, laughing in maniacal rage, to Azkaban. She saw the glee and mischief vanish from him as rocked back and forth, back and forth, slowly losing his sanity in a freezing cell of Azkaban. She gasped at the insane screams and haunting wails echoing round the prison and the towering, damning presence of Demntors that surrounded Sirius for close to half his life. She saw him sitting a cave, back to the rough wall, bones protruding sharply, staring into space with haunted, empty, eyes, remembering his 12 year hell.

She fainted back into her chair as she saw the doomed future of the Marauders. Their happy, mischievous actions, disappearing from the world in one cursed night.    


End file.
